


An Omega's Heat

by the_madame21



Series: Control: Adventures in the Haikyuu!! Omegaverse [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bonding, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omegaverse, Rimming, Scent Marking, title pending cuz I fucking suck at titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madame21/pseuds/the_madame21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always got strangely sentimental, the closer he got to his heat. Which is precisely why today, he should not have shown up to the practice match. He knew better. Had always done better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Omega's Heat

It was not what he’d expected, when he presented as an omega. Most of his family consisted of alphas and betas, but it wasn’t exactly something he was horribly bothered by. He was disappointed only because he knew that now he’d have to battle against the stereotypes that only held true for a handful of omegas. That he’d never be able to escape that certain aspect of his biology. But he’d always been one to turn things to in his favor. And being an omega had quite a few advantages. 

Capturing the attention of every alpha without even trying, for example. Sure it could be ‘dangerous.’ But that was hardly an issue when Oikawa had the build of an alpha anyway. Not to mention a sharper wit and tongue than most. 

And his omega pheromones served him well when playing volleyball. _Very_ well. Especially considering all the top teams they played against consisted solely of alphas, with the exception of a few betas thrown into the mix every now and again. Which was why he never took any of those suppressants or pills that masked his true scent. Because, Oikawa believed, if you have it, flaunt it.

His heats were regular enough, and he was incredibly diligent when it came to being careful. So with his heats coming regularly, he was always more than prepared when it happened, and more than ready to handle whatever was to come his way the few days prior. Games during those days were the best, because it had the alphas absolutely _raving._

Of course, on occasion, it would distract an alpha on his own team, but after four years, they were all— for the most part— used to it, and those who couldn’t handle would either take pills to make them less susceptible. And if that didn't work, then they'd earn themselves a very _nasty_ growl from Iwaizumi, which was sharp enough to snap anyone out of anything. 

Oikawa recalled this fondly, with a smile on his face. It wasn’t just his own teammates Iwa threatened. It was really anyone who was caught staring a bit too long at the Captain. Oikawa used every opportunity to tease Iwa about it. 

“Hm? Are you jealous?”

“It’s like you _want_ to be jumped.”

“Only if it’s by you, Iwa-chan~”

Usually it was here that Iwa would hit him, and yell at him to ‘go be a proper captain.’ Followed by something along the lines of ‘you stupid piece of shit.’ 

But it was Iwa, so Tooru knew he didn’t mean it.

At least he hoped. 

Iwa was, in every sense of the word, an alpha. One any omega would be lucky to have. All broad shoulders and low grunts and sharp stares and…

Sometimes, Oikawa had to remind himself that they were just friends. And that he liked it that way. That _Iwa_ liked it that way. Which was perfectly fine. Because so long as Iwa-chan was there, then he was happy. 

His scent had made him double take every now and again, generally when he was nearing his rut, but other than that Oikawa remained relatively composed. At least, when compared to the stereotypical whimpering, begging omega. 

But Oikawa did have a bad habit of sometimes getting a bit too carried away, and having an alpha on his side was definitely something he was grateful for, even if he did tease Iwa about it. And after a hearty slap on the back, Tooru would tell himself that maybe one day, he’d play uncle to Iwa’s children. And that would be good enough. 

Or maybe Iwa would play uncle to Oikawa’s children. Because, as an omega, that’s precisely what he was for. Nature had chosen his body to give life. And it was something he actually really liked, when he took the time to think about it. The pitter patters of happy feet running around the house, high pitched squealing and innocent laughter. Definitely something he wanted, in the future. 

But children required an alpha. And Tooru…

As handsome as he was, and as good as he was sure he smelled (courtesy of the reactions he got) Oikawa Tooru didn’t exactly _scream_ omega. He was a tease, and a flirt, and when challenged, he’d usually win. His height didn’t do him any favors either, once he came off the court. He was just about the same height as most alphas he met, if not taller. It wasn’t exactly something that might want to make others snuggle up and scent mark him. 

Shivers went down his spine as he thought about it. Though he’d never exactly done _intimate_ scent marking, he’d certainly done so platonically with his teammates. And it always made him purr with happiness. He attributed it to biology. Omegas love feeling like they belong. Like they’re wanted. It was something he couldn’t exactly fight. Didn’t want to. 

Tooru sighed. He always got strangely sentimental, the closer he got to his heat. Which is precisely why today, he should not have shown up to the practice match. He knew better. Had always _done_ better. 

But they were playing Karasuno. And Kageyama Tobio was on that team. 

He needed to see it. See how he’d play— if he’d play— see how that silver haired setter was reacting to his position being taken by a first year. Because, Oikawa was convinced, despite everything, that little prodigy was just that. A prodigy. And if allowing him to play meant benching one of their third years then Oikawa was pretty sure it was something Karasuno was willing to do. 

Tobio was an alpha, which really didn’t come as a surprise to anyone. He certainly had the temperament of one. And when Oikawa stepped on the court he could immediately catch his kouhai’s angry scent. Most of Karasuno consisted of alphas, with the exception of the new first years which were betas. But then Oikawa caught a new scent. One that he was not used to on the court.

An omega.

Short, bubbly, speaking much too quickly. For a moment, Oikawa nearly envied him. This boy was like a poster child for everything an omega _should_ be. But he didn’t pay him too much mind, considering someone short like that, being an omega and all, probably wouldn’t play in this match to begin with. For a minute, he thought the only reason they even really brought him was to offset Oikawa’s own pheromones. 

He’d never been more pleasantly surprised in all his life.

No one had ever been able to hit one of Tobio’s fast tosses. Been able to see it coming, run and _jump_ high enough for their hands to come into contact with the ball. But this boy…this _omega…_

A powerful one. Oikawa couldn’t help but smile. So maybe he wasn’t alone. 

It was pretty funny though, the way Tobio would scowl at anyone who happened to look at the orange haired crow for a second too long. He couldn’t help but wonder if maybe he was courting the omega. But that thought in itself was amusing. Kageyama, courting? It’d certainly be hilarious to witness. 

But then it got hot. Because the thought of being courted by an alpha was a nice one, and there were lots of alphas around. And they were all looking at him now. And it was hot. And he was sweating. And before Oikawa was able to get a grip on himself his knees buckled, submissive despite himself, falling to the floor as a high whine ripped his throat. 

He should have known better. 

Hinata was already rushing for the captain before Daichi had a chance to yell at him to _get Oikawa out of there_ , Hinata tossing his jacket over the larger male and ushering him to stand up. 

“Come on,” his voice was soft, Hinata rubbing Oikawa’s scent glands with his nose to soothe him, “You’ll be ok.” 

On the short walk to the changing room, Hinata was all gentle words and soft touches, letting the taller omega know that it was all perfectly fine, his heats were irregular as well and it could happen to anyone.

But Oikawa’s heats weren’t irregular. He’d brought it completely on himself. And it was so unbearably _hot._

Worse than that was when they got to the changing rooms. The overwhelming scent of so many alphas, not a single safe space. He needed his nest. What was he going to do without his nest? A whimper parted his lips and Hinata immediately noticed, petting his hair gently. 

“It’s ok,” he pushed sweetly, trying to comfort him, “There you go, lay down.”

Oikawa curled up, knees on his chest because the amount of anxiety he had on that cold hard floor was more overwhelming than his actual heat, and no matter what he did his breaths only came out in short, rapid pants. 

_His nest, his nest,_ he thought. He needed it. Why didn’t he stay home? He needed the comfort. The safety. He begged and pleaded in his mind for the omega to just _stay_ because if he were left alone then…

“Are you mated? I don’t see a mark so…but is there anyone who can help you?” 

_Iwa._

Iwa would know what to do. He always did, when it came to Oikawa’s nervous breakdowns. He’d probably be able to figure out how to get him home and to his nest. 

Another whimper tore at his throat. “Iwa-chan,” he shook, trembling as he held on to his own knees, “Get me Iwa-chan.” 

A flurry of orange ran past his field of vision, and Oikawa was left alone. 

…

Iwa was all deep breaths and lip-licking despite the fact that his mouth had gone completely dry. Even behind the closed door he could _smell_ it. That intoxicating sweet musk that just _screamed_ Tooru. And while he had a hell lot of self control, he didn’t have _that_ much. But the whimpers on the other side of the door broke him, and he pushed it open. 

Oikawa was on the ground, muttering for help, panting and clothes half off, tears streaming down his eyes in desperation. “Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan help me.” 

Fuck. 

Iwa brought a hand to the back of his neck, his hairs standing on end. “Uh…well what do you need? A jacket or something?” 

A sob tore at his throat, his heat finally overtaking his anxious nature, “You…please, please…”

The omega’s cries jolted him, Iwa’s body responding _naturally,_ a growl already starting deep in his throat. He wanted to claim him. Bite him and put him out of his misery. But that would be…

“It’s just your heat making you say that,” he spat, “Come on, Trashykawa. Fucking think for a second.”

Oikawa could only whimper in response. Having the alpha yell at him was both frightening and arousing, and the only success Tooru had was in just how much slick his shaking body was producing. 

It was still so _hot._

“Iwa-chan,” he panted, tugging at the collar of his own shirt, unable to do this simple task on his own. 

Iwaizumi could feels the hairs on his neck stand on end. Instincts taking over briefly, he tore at the captain’s shirt, freeing him of the confine. He was snapped back though,when the omega took a hold of Iwa’s collar, pulling his in and nuzzling right against his scent glands, inhaling deeply. 

Iwa could _feel_ the tremor that ran through Oikawa’s body as he did so, the omega no longer shaking, a small purr humming in his chest. “Iwa-chan smells good…”

_Fuck._

He had to use _that voice_ didn’t he? He’d only heard it a few times. It was small. Not desperate or pleading exactly…just…

Submissive. Like Oikawa was ready to give him everything. 

The heat in Iwa’s boxers ached, Iwa licking his lips out of need to just do _something_ because what the hell was he supposed to do when someone like Oikawa was clinging to him the way he was? 

“Iwa-chan…good nest…you're…mmm…comfy…” 

The omega was nuzzling him now, half his words drowned out by the happy purrs, Oikawa's cheeks rubbing the alpha’s chest over and over. 

Iwaizumi tried desperately to ignore the small humps Tooru was granting his thighs. But fuck it felt _good._

He pushed him off, not knowing what else to do. Oikawa blinked in confusion, hands reaching out to try and grab him again, as though he were a small child. “Iwa-cha—“

“You fucking asshole! Why’d you ask for me anyway? You really are fucking stupid. The moment you get out of your heat you’re gonna hate me and yourself for this, so fucking snap out of it!” 

But then something happened Iwa hadn’t been expecting.

Tooru started to cry. 

_Shit._

Somehow he’d managed to curl up even tighter, his tremors starting again, that lanky body shaking violently. Iwa swallowed uncomfortably. “Oy…” he tried to make his voice less gruff, “Tooru…” with a hesitant hand, he pushed those brown bangs that were drenched with sweat away from his face, “Come on. Deep breaths. We’ll get you home.” 

“…-chan… _hurts…_ it _hurts…”_

Iwa didn’t realize how tightly his hands had balled up into fists until he let them go. _Spoiled brat_ he thought, watching the omega struggle with his last piece of clothing, finally completely exposed beneath the alpha’s gaze. It only made the scent of the slick that much stronger, and the dripping pearls of pre-cum that leaked out of Oikawa’s pleading cock was really about to make Iwa lose all sense of reason. 

He had a lot of self control. 

But instinct was something that lacked just that. 

“Listen,” he growled, his voice significantly deeper, that of an alpha giving a command, “I’ll help get you off, until someone comes to get you. But that’s it. I’m not knotting you, so don’t fucking ask.” 

Oikawa was caught under those sharp eyes, omega instincts willing him to nod and submit, accepting whatever the alpha had to say. A high whimper was released, followed by a quick nod of his head, “Yes, Alpha.” 

The word alone nearly broke him. 

With movements that were rougher than he cared to admit, Iwa grabbed the omega, positioning him between his own opened legs. His arms around Tooru’s chest, he pulled him in as close as possible, taking in a deep inhale of his own, Iwa’s confined cock rubbing against the omega’s back. He let out a grunt of satisfaction. 

Oikawa felt as though he had a fever, his body was so hot. But it was delicious, the way he was melting in the hands of an alpha. In the hands of Iwa. He trembled again, the alpha’s length so wonderfully close, pressing up against him, _so close_ to the dripping slick, to his throbbing aching hole that just _needed_ to be filled. 

But Iwa cut off his thoughts, his large hand circling the base of Oikawa’s leaking cock, the sudden warmth that claimed the omega’s body causing a loud whine to part his lips. “Iwa-ch-chan…” he shivered, his head tossing back into the alpha’s shoulder. 

Iwa tried to restrain himself, but the scent was too much. He was already nearing a frenzied state. And he just wanted more. _Needed_ more. He pumped his hand up and down, pulling delicious and delirious sounds out of his friend. His _friend._  Tooru’s pants were loud and desperate as they breathed onto Iwa’s skin. Is that all they were, now?

Before he knew it, he was licking at the omega’s scent glands, desperate to taste that smell, to inhale it, to create more of it. It’d be so easy to bite; to claim. And the alpha in him was screaming _mine mine,_ and _take_ and now Iwa knew just what Oikawa meant when he said his body was _hurting._ Unable to restrain himself, Iwa nibbled at the gland. 

Tooru came instantly into the alpha’s hand, a sharp gasp and a shaking body making goosebumps run all over the alpha’s arms. 

_More more more._

The omega was grinding against him, Oikawa’s nails digging into Iwa’s thighs. Iwa pushed him away, practically staggering backwards. 

His vision blurred, staring at the cum on his hand. Tooru's cum. An _omega’s_ cum. An omega in _heat._

_Tooru was in heat._

”Th-There. Your parents should be here soon so—”

“Iwa,” he panted, “M-More…s-so good…”

Iwa was shaking, unable to tear his eyes away from his hand. _What had he just done?_

“Oy. Enough.” he growled.

Oikawa whimpered. “P-Please. Your knot. Give me your knot.” 

“Stop.”

“It’ll feel good,” he pleaded, “I promise. Iwa-chan, I can make you feel g—“

“I said shut up!” 

Oikawa wanted to think clearly. To see things normally and not in this hot haze of desperate passion, vision clouded by lust. But Iwa was right there, that angry scent directed towards _him_ and Tooru didn’t know what he’d done wrong and so he didn’t know how to fix it because he didn’t want Iwa to be angry and the truth was he didn’t want Iwa to _ever_ be angry, and all he wanted…

He wanted…

“I want this,” he choked, “Heat or not,” he was clawing at his own skin now, “Iwa I want you.” 

Iwa wasn’t even looking at him. Why wasn’t he looking at him?? Terror struck at his core. Oikawa needed his nest. He needed that soft scent Iwa was giving off before. Those calming alpha pheromones that he could drown in. Why was Iwa so angry? Did he not want him? Oikawa couldn't breathe. He needed his nest. Why didn’t he just stay home? 

“Would you think about what you’re saying Trashykawa?”

“It’s true!” he blurted quickly, trying to convince him, trying to ignore the soreness his lower half was aching with. “Iwa-chan—” his body curled with pain, the heat truly consuming him now, “I want Iwa-chan to be my alpha.” 

“You’d take anyone with a knot right now.” Iwa bit in that merciless tone.

Oikawa shook his head, hips bucking into his own hand shamelessly. “Only want…Iwa-chan…” 

But the alpha didn’t seem to budge. Oikawa could feel the pitiful tears start to line his eyes. An omega in full blown heat, and Iwa still wouldn’t touch him. Wouldn’t even _look_ at him. Maybe it was finally time to give up. 

He closed his eyes, not wanting to cry again, but not able to stop it. He didn’t like fingering himself— it felt weird, but if Iwa didn’t want anything to do with him then Tooru would need _something_ because if he didn’t get any sort of stimulation soon he thought he was really going to _die—_

Shaky lips met his wet ones, and instantly Oikawa’s eyes shot open. In his crazed heat, was he hallucinating? “I-Iwa-cha—“

A strong hand wrapped itself around Oikawa’s torso, pulling him flush against the now-shirtless alpha. “You better not regret this.”

Oikawa’s eyes widened, wrapping his arms around the alpha’s neck and pulling him into a sloppy kiss. The action seemed to set the alpha on edge, because he began to rub his bulging heat against the omega’s hips, a low growl rumbling in his chest. 

Shudders of pleasure ran through the omega’s body. Oikawa rubbed his nose against he alpha’s scent glands, happy with the reaction he received, shaking hands clawing at the fabric of Iwa’s boxers. 

An iron grip stopped his wrists, Oikawa feeling hopelessly fragile. “From this point on you’re _mine.”_

Oikawa felt his heart stop, his senses overwhelmed, his everything screaming _yes yes_ because he _wanted_ to be Iwa-chan’s, he _wanted—_

“And I won’t let anyone else have you.” 

That expression was one he’d never seen before, scary and dominant and just _Iwa_ and while the slick poured down his thighs, Oikawa couldn’t help but laugh. “So _rough,_ Iwa-chan~”

His laughter was cut off though, interrupted by a short scream as his body was jolted with a sharp _pain,_ his heat completely overpowering anything and everything. He needed release. Now. 

“Hajime!” 

Iwaizumi didn’t waste much time, shuffling out of his boxers and clumsily crashing his lips onto the shaking Tooru beneath him. “Relax. I’ll stretch you out first.” 

The alpha’s voice was soothing, very much calming, but Tooru couldn’t wait anymore. “…on’t need to…’t’sss f-fine…” 

Iwa gave him a short bark and a quick nip to the neck, chastising him and putting the omega back in his place. Because for once in his goddamn life, Oikawa _had_ to listen. 

And listen he did. 

Drunk on heat and pleasure, writhing and moaning to Iwa’s thick fingers, Oikawa could do nothing but obey whatever the alpha chose to say. 

“I can’t,” the alpha’s voice was deep, vibrating against Oikawa’s own chest, “I can’t hold back anymore.” 

Waves of excitement rolled through Oikawa’s long body, his tongue licking his lips in sweet anticipation of finally hosting an alpha, of finally—

He gasped when Iwa pulled his fingers out, feeling just so _empty_ that he clawed at the alpha’s chest, needing him, _needing_ him to stay because if—

Iwa licked his fingers, eyes flashing as the slick coated his tongue. Oikawa swallowed, his dick jerking against his abdomen. That was really… _arousing._

“Iwa—“

But the alpha already had a strong grip on the other’s thighs, propping Tooru up so that his mouth had easier access. And then, Iwa began to lick. 

The most undignified yelps interrupted Tooru’s pants, the back of his hand doing very little to suppress them, even when he bit down. But Iwa kept licking, that expert tongue making the omega think that maybe he’d done things like this before. But at the moment Oikawa didn’t care, because it was still so _hot_ and Iwa’s tongue felt so _good_ and no matter how much slick Iwa ate up Oikawa kept dripping and if he didn’t do something soon then—

Oh, it was a sharp scream. But he hadn’t been expecting Iwa to thrust his hot tongue into his aching hole. And the grip on his thighs were tighter now, Oikawa knowing that they would bruise, not caring, _hoping_ they would bruise, hoping everywhere Iwa touched he’d be left with a mark, left with proof—

But oh gods he was _sucking_ now, and Oikawa was _wailing_ now, and Iwa was groaning in that deep voice about how _delicious_ it all was, how he couldn’t get _enough,_ and Oikawa was sobbing because it _wasn’t_ enough but it was still so _good_ and—

“Iwa-chan,” he panted, “Iwa-chan, more. M-More, please I can’t—”

The alpha pulled away, biting the inside of Oikawa’s thighs playfully before hovering over him once more. 

“I want you to look at me.” He rumbled. 

Dried tears stained the edges of Tooru’s eyes as he nodded, pulling him in for another kiss and bucking his hips out of desperation. Iwa shushed him tenderly, rubbing himself against Oikawa’s scent glands. Oikawa whimpered. 

“There’s no going back after this,” he warned, cock in hand, aching to just be inside the pleading omega already.

Tooru nodded again, “I know. Hajime.” 

Iwa slid in easily, with a low groan, his eyes nearly rolling back, arms tensing as they struggled to hold him up. 

Oikawa moaned loudly, that lovely sound filling his ears, his tight ass clenching around Iwa’s cock. 

“Fuck. You’re tight.” 

The omega moaned again in reply, wriggling his hips, panting out messy words that begged the alpha to move. 

And oh, did he _move._

It was all so _carnal_ , these rough thrusts that just screamed _take take take,_ but it was fine because Oikawa had so much to _give_ , and if it was Iwa then Oikawa would give him anything he wanted and—

Obscene sounds were heard as their bodies slapped together, Iwa functioning more on blind desire than anything else, teeth taking in every bit of skin he could manage, thinking that next time he’d go slow, indulge in the beautifully pale and smooth skin that could only be described as _Tooru_ and goddamn it just felt so good between his teeth, the purple blotches he left behind exciting him all the more. Because those were _his_ marks on Tooru’s skin. And the thought alone made him growl, thrusting all the more roughly, pounding mercilessly into the omega’s quaking body. 

The omega’s body tensed, back arching as a scream tore at his throat, eyes rolling back in drunk pleasure. “Iwa! Iwa there! Hajime—”

“I feel you,” he groaned, “I feel you,” the alpha _growled_ arms shaking again, the sight of those biceps flexed giving the omega _another_ reason to whimper, “Fuck you’re squeezing so much,” His voice dropped low, nipping at the omega’s ear, “I’ll hit that spot again,” he promised, “But you have to relax.” 

Oikawa tried, he _tried_ but with that deep voice he was far too excited and he wasn’t sure _how_ he was supposed to—

But then Iwa was moving again, and oh god oh god he was _hitting_ it he was hitting it and Oikawa had never— never on his own, just from his ass but oh god Iwa was just— and— and—

He was pulled— off the ground and into Iwa’s lap and oh gods he was _bouncing_ now and he was _still_ hitting that spot—

“Tooru.” 

It was enough to make him look at him, those dark eyes nearly black, Oikawa feeling the sudden need to cling to him ever tighter. 

“Mark me, when you go over.” 

He scanned his face, wondering if this was real. “H-Hajime?” 

But they weren’t given the chance, because Oikawa felt the edge of the alpha’s knot around his rim, oh so close but not nearly there, and when Iwa breathed out Tooru’s given name it was enough, Oikawa tumbling down into an ecstasy he didn’t know existed, his moans spilling out of his mouth shamelessly. 

“Oh fuck, Tooru!”

The omega fumbled, still hopelessly high off his orgasm, mouth crashing clumsily into the soft skin of Iwa’s glands, sinking his teeth in nice and deep, or at least hoping it was deep— he wasn’t sure— and Iwa let out a rough grunt, hips pushing upwards, making Oikawa screech. 

Suddenly Oikawa could feel everything and yet nothing at alland then everything again. Iwa’s pulsing cock, deep inside him, his knot catching on his rim, Iwa letting out a carnal sound that made Oikawa cum all over again, spilling onto both of their chests.

And then there was the bite.

Oikawa was still coming, gasping for breath, the pain of his alpha’s teeth something hardly even noticeable, because Iwa was _his_ alpha now and oh gods oh _gods_ Iwa’s seed was filling him and it was hot and good and everything Oikawa _needed_ and he didn’t even realize he was choking on his own sobs until Iwa swallowed them with his own lips. 

Protective arms wrapped around Oikawa’s back, large hands running soothing patterns over his skin that made him purr. That, combined with the heat that was still spilling seed into Tooru’s core…he felt complete. 

The alpha lapped at the gland that now held his bond mark, that would let the whole world know that this omega was _his_ and no one else’s. The omega shivered happily, nuzzling against the alpha’s chest. 

“No more games when you’re about to start your heat.” He murmured deeply. 

Oikawa looked up at him, his usual teasing smirk finding it’s way back onto his lips, “But now I have you to take care of me, Iwa-chan.” 

“And who says I’ll take care of you?”

The omega nipped at bare skin, “Mean, Iwa-chan!” 

Iwa gave a low chuckle, the kind that gave Tooru very pleasant goosebumps all across his arms. 

But the high was slowly fading, and their instincts were now more subdued, which granted Oikawa a tad bit of leverage over the alpha. 

“We’ll get you home…once we’re not…you know…” Iwa strung his words together awkwardly. 

Oikawa purred some more, taking the opportunity to peck those chapped lips. “My heat lasts for four days, Iwa-chan~” 

“So?” he grunted.

Oikawa pouted. “So stay with me.”

“You’re crazy.”

“Iwa-chan!” He protested, “It’s your duty as an alpha! As _my_ alpha.” 

“Maybe if _my_ omega wasn’t such a whiney kid…” he snapped back.

“I am not! Everyone knows that when an alpha and omega are bonded they—” his voice cracked. Iwa had shifted on purpose, and it wasn’t _fair_ because he was still inside him, hitting all sorts of… _things._ “Iwa-chan! Mean! You’re not—”

The alpha cut him off with a rough kiss, tongue gliding over Oikawa’s lips and the omega could do nothing but grant him entrance. But he pulled away so suddenly, Oikawa found himself whining at the loss of touch.

His whines halted though, when the alpha began to lap at his scent glands again. Shudders of pleasure rolled through him, Oikawa purring and rubbing his hardening cock against the alpha’s stomach. 

“Four days, huh?” Iwa murmured against his skin, and it sent excited little jolts down to the pit of Oikawa’s stomach, especially when Iwa pulled away so that they locked eyes. 

“Can you handle that, Captain?”

A sly grin curled Oikawa’s lips, “Is that a real question, Iwa-chan?”

The alpha gave a smirk of his own, the hint of the challenge making his instincts flare up, “I won’t hold back.”

“Maybe I don’t want you to.”

“Maybe you should.” 

Tooru raised his eyes, “Oooh, Hajime~ So rough~ It’s getting me excited again.” 

“I can feel it.” He said with a roll of his hips, Oikawa biting back a sound of pleasure.

“Round two?” he pleaded.

“Home first.” Iwa bit at his cheek.

“But—”

A soft growl was all Oikawa needed to concede. If it were anyone else he would have fought a bit more, pushed a bit more. Insist he get his own way. But this was Iwa.

And if it was Iwa…

Then this sort of thing was fine. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first time writing M/M smut and my first time writing for the omegaverse au so don't be too hard on me lol. I'll try and get better at it Xp But thank you for reading! If you have time comments are very much appreciated :3


End file.
